battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Wikia Contributor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle Nations Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Trooper page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Zoronova's Message I heard you wanna be Bureaucrat/Admin, isn't that correct? I've seen the message you sent to the Wikia team about becoming one, and yet I'm pleased to be hearing this, in a good way. If you want to become a member of the Bureaucratic team, search up Discussion: A New Bureaucrat? on the Search Bar. For more information, see me, Calvin Tsui. Calvin Tsui 22:57, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Mr. Medicinal! I think you will make a stunning admin! I shall ask other people whether or not you can be fit for these role, but they should be able to agree. If this is what you want in order for Brandon Rhea to approve your administaring request, I got your back! Hope you watch over our Wiki with care and support! Sincerely, Calvin Tsui 04:10, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Yo We're still poor D:. Carb 0 06:03, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Dunno. Spam it anyway. Will the infoboxes look neat if it's done that way with houses and things that require like 3 things? Like the heavy tank and stuff. Carb 0 15:32, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I need yur skillz Can you get a picture of the New House and Mansion by 128x128 pixels? The other house pictures are that size and it works well on the pages. Carb 0 00:16, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Just a head's up I'm going to start putting the unit pictures into their infoboxes and putting production/healing cost in theirs. I'll put the actual unit info in once I'm done. Carb 0 d00d They changed decorations stats completely. All are cheaper and give more of a bonus. Look into it next time you're in the game. Carb 0 02:49, April 26, 2012 (UTC) 1.3 We're going to have to change the infobox. It's going to get to the point that it's longer then most articles if we just shove things into a new part of the infobox. I'd suggest we finish getting everything to look "somewhat" the same, adding the infoboxes and tables to pages that don't have it first, then come back and do the stuff the requires details, like how many skill points for each level per unit. That's my idea anyway. There's only like 3 of us here so we need some come of plan to get this done. Carb 0 14:44, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeeeeees, sorry folks, was stuck with moving a household for three weeks. Packing, moving across town, and then having to juggle two houses for a short period of time. Sorry for the quietness. I'll be grabbing Quest data for v1.3 though, and trying to help out with a lot of things. (Kereminde) 16:29, April 28, 2012 (UTC) That's the issue. I'm not too sure what should stay in the infobox and what should be moved to a table. There's so much stuff. If you want, take it to a sandbox and fiddle with it. It'll be to decide once we have an idea. Personally, I'd suggest completing the Trooper page with the 1.3 changes included so we have a test page. Carb 0 01:18, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Battle Nations Hello. Give me a Unit to follow as an example. I've been going off of the Trooper (including my updates), but I also didn't want to "mess around" with other templates too much (because they listed Healing/Production costs in different places), so I only added information to the existing formats. For example, Grenadier. I'll probably be uploading some new icons in the meantime. Glad to help! -- Luxionmk2 15:13, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion for arranging unit versus weapon statistics I'm not really sure how to communicate in wikia, but this seems to be the correct medium. I didn't want to continue the conversation directly on the Sniper page. I know y'all probably have a lot on your plate already, but I wanted to say this. It just hit me when I was adding the crit percentage that different weapons for the same unit may have a different group of stats. Right now, the info at the top of the page is just reflecting the basic rifle for Snipers. I would have added just another column but 1. It'd be clunky, and 2. It seems that the infobox at the top only accepts certain labels, and it outputs it automatically in a particular form. It also just hit me that I think the left side of the in-game unit description is probably the "unit statistics", and can be changed via rank progression. The right side beneath the range diagram reflects the "weapon statistics". Now, I don't have anything close to rank 5, but if my suspicion is correct, the weapon statistics are static. So I'm proposing the wiki should probably have two statistics sections. The rank boxes we have now can go under unit statistics (along with the critical stuff, piercing stuff I mentioned earlier). We can take the infobox at the top and put it in a different table under weapon statistics, having multiple columns for multiple weapons. So the only thing we'd have at the top would be the pic, unit name, unit type, and unlock condition. Anyways, this is just my suggestion; I dunno if you and the other admin are planning something, so sorry if I'm being too intrusive. I'm definitely not looking to commandeer anything at all. In the meantime, I'm just gonna be following what's on the trooper page. Silverlighted 23:34, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Actually, looks like Luxionmk2 is already doing something along those lines...sweeeeet. Silverlighted 00:15, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Sort of. After keeping only "static" information up there, the unit box looked pretty naked. PotatOS suggested that it would be more useful if the box contained more information for reference, without having the reader dig for specific information. So we agreed to stick with basically the Rank 1 stats. As for everything else, attacks are getting their own section :) I'm still contemplating how the difference in some "offense" should look (right now just saying plus or minus). Some weapons even have their own ammo supply and reload stats too... It's all a work in progress! Luxionmk2 23:41, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Wait. TWC. This isn't what I expected. I have been editing this Wiki ever since Feb. but I was wondering... why am I not admin? I'm Kereminde's second in command, but I'm very sad that I did all this work and not get credited ): BTW, who's the bureaucrat? I need to talk to him/her. Is it Kereminde himself? Calvin Tsui 00:58, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Editing Oh ok. I started to notice that the previous articles i just edited were being changed back. Ok then, I don't know exactly how to make those orange charts yet cuz i just joined this wikia 2 days ago. if i did then i could add alot of new info. Tian013 21:43, May 7, 2012 (UTC)Tian013 Ok. Thanks. Major editing of unit wikis Hey, I'm spending some time going through the entries and making them like the current Trooper. I think it's okay to do since I'm just moving info around (and adding some). I'm also entering Promotion cost info I got from the forums (dug from game files and shared). The idea is: Description (story related, non-game information) Overview Pre 1.3 (old game-related information and tactics) Post 1.3 (new game-related information and tactics) Trivia (still unsure about "Trivia". I've incorporated some existing trivia into Overview) Attacks Statistics Cost (production and healing costs) Gallery (using tags) As I'm going through, I'm also finding outdated "costs" and fixing em as I find em. Let me know what you think. Luxionmk2 23:37, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Check out Sandbox Forum Hey TWC! Please check out Forum:Sandbox and share your opinions and comments on the topics that I've added. Thanks! Luxionmk2 16:28, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, I see your wiki is roughly new, and coming along quite nicely. I also see alot of areas that could use some work, especially in organization. There are many pages that lack categories, and it is difficult to search for things using categories. I believe I could be of great assistance to this wiki, being a previous admin on the POTCO Players Wikia, i am farely knowledgeable with wikia coding, and I think i could be of great help in organizing the wiki. Let me know what you think. sincerely, Capt. Skull X (Sorry, still have to set up my sig) RE: Hey Yes, i do play battle nations. You can add me if you want, my Z-account name is Freeman4262. I was thinking of creating categories for things that don't have categories. For Example, I realized that your Mills don't have categories, therefore i was thinking of creating a category named "Resource Collectors" (Because not all the mills have "mill" in their name, like the oil pump, or concrete plant). Another think i had an idea for was making userboxes for people's profile pages (Not sure if you have those yet) and rearanging the menu tab on the top, so you can go to category pages, making it easier to browse the wiki. For example making a tab named "Buildings" and then its sub tabs would take you to different categories for different types of buildings. - Capt. Skull X Dust Walker cometh Dust Walker might need some new templates. The current ones assume the unit can be ranked up which (assuming we ever can build them) won't be named Dust Walker. But personally I think the page came out ok. Carb 0 20:57, May 20, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome, I'm just helping out.Jet2008 03:09, June 6, 2012 (UTC)jet2008 Hi.